


死路

by WeStillSurvive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Girl Levi - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeStillSurvive/pseuds/WeStillSurvive
Summary: ※现代转生paro※年龄反转※利威尔♀※两个人（大概）在巨人的世界里有过特殊关系





	死路

**Author's Note:**

> ※现代转生paro  
> ※年龄反转  
> ※利威尔♀  
> ※两个人（大概）在巨人的世界里有过特殊关系

艾伦·耶格尔将车子停到路边。  
他来接他的未婚妻，她就在路对面的高中任教。三天前她还是他的女朋友，现在变成了他的婚约者，不久的将来会变成他的妻子。但无论她的身份如何改变，他都会一如既往地来这里接她下班。  
他很清楚她不是他最爱的人，但是他喜欢她。他最想要的已经得不到了，他已经习惯了平静的生活。他低头抚摸着左手无名指上的订婚戒指，早晚他也会习惯它的存在。耐心等等就好了，他没有什么忧虑，他有的是时间。  
他今天来的早些，学生们还在陆续走出校门，他懒洋洋地注视着面前的人来人往。有女学生在深秋的风中系紧罩衫的扣子，和朋友简短地挥手道别，独自离开。她个子最矮，留着极短的黑发，步子却很大，撩动的发梢下是白皙利落的后颈。  
下一秒艾伦猛地撞开车门。路过的学生被吓到了，他口中胡乱地小声道着歉，生怕惊动了任何人。他双腿发着抖，用不会引起他人注意的最快步伐穿过街道——至少他努力尝试了，至少还没被前面瘦小的人影发现。  
他也许搞错了。他也许是疯了，变成了一个尾随女高中生的可疑中年男子。但是这值得一试，不是吗？他太熟悉那个人了，他从没见过这么像他的人，哪怕性别年龄都不对，哪怕整个世界都已不对……哪怕那只有十分之一的可能性，也值得一试。  
年轻的女生双手插在短裙口袋里，腋下夹着挎包。制服裙摆旋出微小的弧度，她向左拐进岔路。仅仅零点几秒的一个刹那，艾伦看到她紧绷的下颌与冷淡的神情，黑色的额发下是暗蓝色的眼睛。百分之八十的可能性让他的心脏开始着火。  
他跟上去。几次张嘴都没能喊出声音之后，他伸手拽住了她的手腕。女生字面意义上地被他吓了一跳，皮鞋底在地面上踏出轻响。她用戒备的眼睛看着他：“有事吗？”轻软的女声里带着绵绵的气音。  
“你……你认识我吗？”艾伦听见自己的声音发着抖，觉得自己开始像个傻瓜了。也许她不是他呢？也许她不知道自己是他呢？  
女孩不出所料地皱起了眉头，现在她在他眼中变得更加熟悉了。“脑子没问题吗你……放手啦大叔……”她不高兴了，身体向后逃去，用另一只手掰着艾伦拉着她手腕的手。  
艾伦的手指松动了。她不知道他是谁，他也没有确定她是谁的方法……他脑子飞快却空白地转动着……必须想想办法，女孩的手从他指尖脱离，她就要逃走了……  
艾伦向前一步，重新抓住了她的手腕。这一次他用了十成的力量，将她朝自己拉近。他用另一只手勾住她制服领子里露出的一根金线。“这是什么？”他惊喜而又悲伤地问。  
一把金色的小钥匙悬在他们之间，在现代社会里变成一个豪无意义的复古吊坠，只能打开看不见的锁。  
艾伦听见了海水冲破堤岸的声音。震惊、欣喜、愤怒、忧伤、失措、不堪……从她张大的瞳孔中涌出。她努力地仰着脖子瞪着他的眼睛，纤细的手腕在他的握力下紧绷，他的指甲压迫着她越跳越快的脉搏。  
她眯起双眼，咬紧的牙关牵动了颌骨……她看起来百分之百地像他了……  
紧接着，她巧妙地扭动着手腕挣开了他。他的手反被她握在手中，无名指上的戒指被她掐在指间。  
“滚回去，艾伦·耶格尔。”他声音低沉地命令道，“不然我的鞋跟会踩在你脸上。”


End file.
